


Tomorrow

by verxmerkiner



Category: Critical Role, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Raven Queen - Freeform, Raven Vax, i miss vm gods help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxmerkiner/pseuds/verxmerkiner
Summary: Everyday that Raven comes to visit.And everyday that Raven has to leave.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep in mind: Keyleth is in Zephrah, next to the Sun Tree she grew there, watching the sunset with a particular raven on her shoulder.

_**“Fate-touched.”** _

Vax’ildan heard the faint beckoning of his Queen in the back of his skull. He knew it was nearing time for his departure. His heart ached for a mere second before returning to normal. He’d be having to leave his Keyleth once again.

As he looked into the resting sunset, he admired this moment with his lover longingly. Resting on her weathered shoulder, the Raven gently rubbed his head against Keyleth’s cheek. He could feel the wetness of tears run off his silky feathers.

The Raven hopped onto a branch of the Sun Tree so he could get a good look at his lover. Her eyes were full of pain, as she forced a smile onto her tired face.

“I know, Vax’ildan. I know you have to leave,” Keyleth peered her eyes away from the Raven to look at the sunset once more. She felt more tears stream down her face, unable to look back at the bird.

The Raven stretched his neck out, laying his smooth beak to rest on Keyleth’s cheek. It was the best way he knew how to kiss her.

Keyleth lightly touched the Raven’s beak, holding it there for a moment longer.

_“I can’t believe you’ve only been gone for two months.”_

Her words trembled and cracked as she spoke. Her voice was a croaking mess.

_“Vax’ildan...”_

It broke the Raven to see her like this. He loved spending as much time possible with her, but in the end, he’d have to leave her. It shattered both their hearts every time.

“Forever and always, my Vax’ildan,” Keyleth forced the words to come out strong and with love. She kissed the Bird’s beak, wiped away her tears, and watched as he flew away.

If a raven could cry, then this one definitely was. Every time Vax left to return to his Queen, he cried. He cried and flew as fast as he could, hoping the tears would fall behind him.

All he could think about was tomorrow.


End file.
